1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional furniture assembly that may be used as a table, a bed, or a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Furniture such as tables, beds, and chairs have particular shapes and different functions. Users have to buy all of them for indoor use. Although an attempt for providing a bed/sofa combination has been made, the result is unsatisfactory and the function is still limited when considering outdoor use. The present invention is intended to provide a multifunctional furniture assembly that can be used as a table, a bed, or a chair.